


untitled (alternately, My Hand Slipped)

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, You ever see those pics of Key where he looks like some sort of fancy mob boss or something?, bit of gore but it's not really graphic, what's wrong with me, why did i write this in present tense, why don't i love myself, yeah well this is what i think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Kibum doesn't like it when people take advantage of his generosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (alternately, My Hand Slipped)

I’m forced to my knees, and the sack is pulled off my head. The light seems almost blinding and I squeeze my eyes shut, opening them slowly to allow them to adjust to the light, and then I glance up, and there he is.

Kim Kibum. A picture of perfection and nothing less. He looks regal in his navy suit and loafers, and even his two small lap dogs look more put together than me, draped in pearls and freshly bathed. 

He smiles at me while giving one of the dogs a scritch behind his ears. “How have you been?” His voice is saccharine and he doesn’t wait for me to respond. “You know,” he begins, his anger hidden behind a wall of calmness and professionalism, “that you owe me ten thousand dollars, I don’t need to tell you that.” 

I nod.

“And you know I have given you an extension, not once, but twice. But here I am, sending Jinki out to find you and bring you to me, because I still don’t have my fucking money.” 

“Please, I just-”

“Shhh. shh shhh.” He shushes me, glancing down to smile at the other dog in his lap and coo at him. “ “You know, if I just keep giving you extensions, that doesn’t look good for me. You understand, don’t you dear? It’s nothing personal, just business.” 

“But if you just-”

“ah ah ah,” He wags his finger at me. “No more excuses. Jinki be a dear and show our friend here how we deal with associates who try to take advantage of our kindness.”

Beside me I see Jinki nod and lean down to pull up his pant leg. He looks over at me and grins, his eyes disappearing into tiny crescents, as he pulls a knife out of a sheath buckled around his shin, then disappears behind me.

“Wait, please, I wasn’t taking advantage.” 

Kibum stares at me, lips set in a line, and no mercy to be seen in his dark eyes. It’s clear he doesn’t care what I have to say. He gives a small nod, never taking his eyes off me, and then there is pain.

I gasp, feeling as if the wind has just been sucked from my lungs, and when the realization of what’s going on behind me sets in, I scream. I can feel Jinki sawing, trying to cut through bone, and all the while, Kibum’s face never changes. There’s no satisfaction or disappointment to be seen.

Suddenly, Jinki grunts, and a ripping pain shoots through my hand. I’m sobbing now, and through my tears I see Jinki walk towards Kibum, then open his hand. The gray carpet is so plush, there is no sound when my finger hits the floor.

The dog that had been in his lap jumps off the chair, the small pearls around its neck clinking softly as it moves over to my dismembered finger and begins to chew on it.

Kibum laughs then, and it’s loud, a far cry from his calm demeanor just moments ago. He glances from the dog to me. “Would you like to keep the rest of your fingers attached?”

I sniffle and nod wildly, “Yes, oh God yes.” 

Kibum snaps his fingers and Jinki is behind me again, this time, undoing the twine biting into my wrists. “You have until midnight to bring me my money. Jinki will see you out.” 

I nod wildly, thanking him for allowing me to keep the rest of my fingers. I follow Jinki out of the room and just before I’m out of earshot, I hear Kibum again, his voice just as smooth and calm as before.

“Don’t forget. Midnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 4am.


End file.
